Nasumi Nichi
|- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2" style="width: 300px; vertical-align: middle; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(242, 242, 242); line-height: 1.2em; padding-top: 0px; padding-right: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; border-top-width: 1px; border-right-width: 1px; border-bottom-width: 1px; border-left-width: 1px; border-top-style: solid; border-right-style: solid; border-bottom-style: solid; border-left-style: solid; border-top-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-right-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-bottom-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); border-left-color: rgb(170, 170, 170); margin-top: 0px; margin-right: 0px; margin-bottom: 0px; margin-left: 0px; background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "| |} "I'm nothing but a simple vessel whose task is to be a successful heir in my clan..." -Nasumi N. (to Sarutobi) Nasumi Nichi (日那州魅, にち なすみ, Nichi Nasumi) is one of the main characters in the Yotokaido series mainly the 4th story, Yotokaido ~Eternal Chronicles~. He is the son of Shinra Nichi, the cousin of Sarutobi Uchina and the healer of the group Background Nasumi is the son of Shinra Nichi and an unknown father. Shinra named him 'Nasumi' from her three favorite names: NA'omi (直美 ''beauty), 'SU'miko (澄子''clear/pure thinking child'') and 'MI'chiko (美智子''beautiful wise child''). Prior to his childhood, Nasumi lived a life mostly indoors and never experiencing what is it like to be free. At a young age, he wore a robe for nobles who are to be the next heirs of their clans and studied to become a fit ruler. He met Sarutobi while taking a walk in his garden and fell in love at first sight but Sarutobi just scorned at him for having such a fragile appearance. One day, as Nasumi is waiting patiently for Sarutobi to make a slight appearance, he overheard that Sarutobi lost a locket that his mother gave him and was looking for it. Nasumi helped him but ended up bumping into a young Honoka. Sarutobi sensed bad aura in her and tried to rush in to save Nasumi but unfortuantely, Nasumi got his heart pierced by one of Honoka's attacks and almost died. With his last breath, Nasumi confessed that he was happy to meet Sarutobi and called him 'Saru-nii-nii' before dying. Sarutobi, feeling guilty, brought Nasumi back to life but since he didn't master his magicka yet, their personalities switched in the process. Appearance Shinra pointed out that her son looks a lot like her brother (the same thought came to Sarutobi as he stared at Nasumi and told him that he bears a striking resemblance to his father). He inherited Shiromaru's blue eyes, skin color and presumably his hair. However, even if he earned this kinds of traits, he is by far the second shortest among the main characters (first being Aiko). As time went by, he hitted a growth spurt which made him tall up to Sarutobi's eyes. In Part III, he wears a traditional hakama fit for nobles but since the size is a little large, his hands can't be seen by the sleeves resulting him to drag them whenever he walks. In Part IV, his clothes consisted of a black turtle neck, shoes and pants and a long grayish-brown coat reaching to his ankles. He wears a cloth on his forehead saying that the cloth has the ability to relax the user whenever the head is overworked. Later on in the story, Nasumi was chosen by Aiko to be the Akahoshi temporarily while she and Kaname enjoy their honeymoon. As a Hoshi, he wears a kimono that is extremely long (reaching below his feet) and a coat with the 'Aka' sign at the back and the cloth in his head was replaced with a long red one. In extras, he wore casual clothes and seemed to have two of them, all with hoods. In casual, he placed two black hairclips in his head and he explained that Sarutobi gave them to him as a prank gift when they were still young but Nasumi treasured the small gift and would be furious if it gets dirty. '''Alternative Rapunzel With the help of some magic, Nasumi was able to hold all his hair throughtout the journey until one of the ministers in Kumatochi cut the cloth on his forehead and almost instantly all of his hidden hair is revealed. His apperance as the Alternative Rapunzel is different compared to his normal version. In here, he looks more like a girl than a boy and his hair is brown. 'Masuni' Personality 'True Personality' Abilities Plot Overview Creation Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Nichi Clan